What's a Host Club?
by juju434343
Summary: Alexandra Jones may have been a bright girl, but the one thing that she never could understand was people. After moving to Japan to live with her new stepmother and her father, Alex began school at Ouran. Who knows what'll happen next! Romance to be revealed.
1. What's With the Staring?

**_I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club. Hope that disclaimer makes you happy._**

Alexandra Jones glared as she passed another set of girls. She hadn't a clue to why it seemed as if every single person she passed seemed to be staring at her. She couldn't look that bad Maybe it was the fact that she was wearing a boy's uniform or maybe it was her short red wig that covered most of her face with it's bangs. As she rounded a corner it finally hit her. Of course they were staring, she was new, she was strange, and she had moved here from America only a month ago. She barely knew any of the customs. That had to be the reason for the staring. It was unfortunate though. It was only her first day at Ouran Academy and she had already been labelled as different.

It hadn't taken much work for Alex to be accepted into the school, after all her father had remarried an extremely wealthy woman, but all the same Alex didn't want to be accepted just for that. In the last month she had chosen to take the extremely hard entrance exam for the school. It wasn't necessary but she felt a sense of pride upon learning that she had passed. The only unfortunate thing about the school were the uniforms. The dress that girls were expected to wear was uncomfortable, impractical,confining, and bright yellow. Alex despised the dress from the moment she laid her eyes on it. The school already looked like more of a Barbie princess castle then a school with it's pink buildings, but there was no way in hell that Alex was going to look like a Barbie while attending it.

Unfortunately rules were rules, but Alex managed to convince the man in charge of her new school to allow her to wear the male uniform, though there was a catch. Since a female student wearing a male uniform would cause controversy among some of the more traditional families Alex would have to pretend to be male if she wanted to wear the agreed to the deal and that day she went out a bought a fiery red wig to cover her hair. After all how hard could it be to pull off being a boy?

Alex sighed, it had been a crazy week. She had absolutely no clue to where it was she was supposed to be heading to in the school. She was definitely lost. At this rate she'd make it to her classroom right as it was time to head home. She was looking at the piece of paper she had been given so intently that she didn't notice the person in front of her until she ran into them.

"I'm so sorry. That was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going. My apologies," Alex quickly said as she looked up at someone who had a very feminine face, but who was also wearing a boy's uniform.

"Woah did they make you act like a boy too?" It took Alex a second to realize what she said."That wasn't polite at all was it? Sorry, still not quite used to Japan. I'm not saying you look like a girl. Ok you do, but that doesn't-" Alex was cut off by the person's laughter.

"It's fine. I do happen to be a girl, I just didn't expect anyone else to actually notice."

"Really?" Alex said tilting her head,"I mean it's kind of obvious."

The other girl shrugged. "Tell everyone else that. My name's Haruhi Fujioka, and due to the fact that you said you weren't used to Japan I'm gonna guess that you're Alex Jones the new student from America."

Alex smiled. "That's me. So I'm guessing you have questions?"

Haruhi smiled. "Actually I do. Is it true that you took the entrance exam and passed even though you didn't need to?"

Alex blushed."Wow, I wasn't really expecting that is true though. I didn't want to be accepted into the school just because my stepmother is rich. So I took the exam so I could feel like I earned my way in."

Haruhi's smile grew. "That's good. I was worried that you be another one of those spoiled rich kids. It's also nice to learn that someone else was bright enough to pass the test."

"Oh, so you're the scholarship student who got one of the highest scores ever recorded for the exam!"

Haruhi nodded. "That was me. Anyway, do you need help getting to the classroom? You look a bit lost."

"That would be great!" Alex let out a sigh of relief," I honestly have no clue where I'm going."

"Follow me then." Alex began to walk alongside Haruhi. " So what do you think of Ouran so far?"

Alex shrugged. "It's alright I guess. People won't stop staring at me though. It's making me a bit uncomfortable.'

Haruhi chuckled. "Believe me the won't stop, especially the girls. They tend to….obsess over boys."

Alex groaned. "That's just great" she said as she followed Haruhi into a classroom.

 ** _I am writing this from the view of someone who barely understands Japanese customs. Please do not get mad me if I get something wrong, because my character also is as dumb as me. Also I have not decided on the romance yet. I do apologize for this. Thanks for reading the first chapter. I should upload the second chapter today as well._**


	2. Why Do These Women Squeal So Much?

_So you've continued reading. Thank you, it's appreciated._

As Alex entered the room the teacher looked up and smiled.

"You must be Alex. Wait up here and I'll introduce you once class begins." Alex nodded and the teacher walked away.

"Are you going to be alright up here alone?" Haruhi asked her.

Alex nodded. "I'll be fine." Haruhi nodded and then walked away.

As the students filed into the classroom they'd stare at Alex and then sit down and whisper to among one another. Two people, if they could even be considered two different people, wouldn't stop staring. Alex really wasn't quite sure what to think about the red headed twins who kept looking at her and whispering, but she felt as if she should be worried. She became even more worried when the two looked up at her and smirked.

"Note to self. Avoid the twins." Alex thought to herself.

Meanwhile the two red headed twins were having an interesting conversation.

"Kyoya's going to want to know about this."

"Agreed. The girls are already getting excited."

"So we might be getting another toy then?"

"Think he'll be as fun as Haruhi. Hikaru?"

"I don't know Kaoru. It'd be pretty hard to beat Haruhi."

"I can hear you two!"

"Aww, so you like eavesdropping on us then?"

"That's adorable Haruhi!"

"You two are idiots," Haruhi grumbled as she turned back around.

The twins laughed before quickly splitting apart as the teacher told everyone to take their seats.

"We have a new student from America joining us today. His name is Alexander Jones. Alex would you like to say anything?"

Alex looked around the room before bowing her head. She wasn't quite sure of Japanese customs and so staying silent seemed the logical choice,

The teacher nodded."Now does anyone have any questions for our new student?"

Immediately every hand in the room went up.

Alex sighed and began to answer the questions as simply as she could.

"So you're actually from America?"

"Yes."

"Why are your bangs so long?"

"I like them this way."

"Are you going to join the host club?"

"What's a host club?"

Alex couldn't understand why there was such a big reaction to her answer. She honestly had no clue what the girl had been asking about. She wasn't sure what a host club was. It was probably a Japanese thing. She still couldn't understand why it provoked such a reaction from the females. It seemed to her as if the girls in this school freaked out about every single thing. The classroom finally got quiet as the red headed twins rose their hands.

"We were just wondering.." one began.

"..did you leave your girlfriend behind in America?"

Alex blushed."I've never really had a girlfriend. Girls just don't seem to like me that way."

Alex swore that only a second later the girls in the classroom began loudly squealing. To be honest she had absolutely no idea to what she said to get such a reaction, but she did have to admit that these girls were loud. She stood where she was as the teacher tried for several minutes to calm the girls down.

"Now that we have everyone calmed down" the teacher directed a pointed look at some of the girls in the classroom," I can answer any of the questions you students may have about American culture and history. Alex you may take a seat behind Haruhi."

Alex was relieved to be by someone she actually knew until she realized who she would be sitting between. This was going to be interesting. She slowly walked to the back to the room and sat between the red headed twins.

As the teacher began answering questions about American culture and history, Alex's mind wandered. She didn't even notice that the twins had grown closer until she heard one of them speak.

"Soooooo, you're sitting between us then?" One of them asked.

"Between us to be exact," The other twin said.

"Look if you two want to sit next to each other it's fine. I can move," Alex said as she started to get up.

The twins pushed her back down.

"Aww, you don't enjoy our company?" One said with a pout.

"That's quite rude. AND it hurts our feelings."

Alex remained calm. "Well I just thought you wanted to sit together."

"We are sitting together, and so why would we want that?"

"Especially since we have such an interesting young man sitting between us."

"I mean he doesn't even know what a host club is."

"He's almost a commoner, Hikaru."

"Well he is a foreigner, Kaoru."

"I can hear you," Alex grumbled.

"Do you think he knows proper Japanese etiquette, Hikaru?"

"Well he's from America so he probably doesn't, Kaoru."

"So he's basically an untrained dog?"

"Pretty much."

Alex blushed bright red. So she didn't know proper Japanese ediqitte. It didn't mean that she was….

"Hey! I am not a dog!"

The twins ignored her."We could try and get him into the host club."

"He'd be a trained dog like Haruhi then."

"Sounds like a good plan then."

Haruhi turned around. "Stop harassing Alex-chan you two!"

The twins pouted. "You're no fun Haruhi," they whined before moving back to their original spots.

Alex let out a sigh of relief before she began to take notes on what the teacher was saying.

 _Thanks for reading the new chapter. I do apologize that it's mostly dialogue. Hopefully the next chapter will be better._


	3. When Did the Circus Come to Town?

_**You're persistent. I'll give you that. Thank you to everyone who commented. It was appreciated. I may start acknowledging commenters in the next chapter, but for now just know that I really do appreciate it. Enjoy the chapter!**_

Alex payed close attention to the teacher as she taught the lesson. She was determined to prove that she deserved to be here and that she wasn't just another spoiled rich kid. A few hours passed and suddenly Alex looked up to see Haruhi looking down at her.

"It's time for lunch."

Alex nodded and grabbed her lunch bag from underneath her seat. She had been packing her own lunch since middle school and despite the fact that the food here would probably be much better than a public school's lunch she still wanted to stick to her tradition. Alex got out of her seat and that's when she noticed Haruhi's odd expression.

"What is it?" she asked.

"What exactly is that for?" Haruhi asked while gesturing to the lunch bag.

Alex looked down at the bag and then back up at Haruhi. "Oh, this? It's for my lunch, meaning it's a lunch bag."

"Wait, you bring your own lunch?" Haruhi asked.

"Yep. I make my lunch and then pack it every night before school. Why is it a bad thing?" Alex was pretty sure that it was ok to bring a packed lunch to school. She hadn't heard otherwise. What if it wasn't alright to do so in Japan? Maybe it was just another custom she knew nothing about.

Alex was deeply relieved when Haruhi smiled in response and held up the box in her hands.

"It's not a bad thing at all!" she told Alex,"I'm actually relieved that I'm not the only one who does so anymore."

"Oh thank goodness. I thought it was another custom that I had messed up on. Speaking of customs why did you call me Alex-chan earlier?"

The girls left the classroom as Haruhi began to explain Japanese honorifics while they headed to the cafeteria. The two then headed to an empty table and sat down next to one another. They had just began to eat when Haruhi suddenly stopped.

"Oh, I never told you did I Alex-chan?"

Alex stopped eating and looked over at Haruhi with a confused expression.

"Never told me what exactly?'

Haruhi sighed."Alex there's something I may have failed to warn you about. You see," but before Haruhi could finish explaining a voice rang out from across the cafeteria

"HARUHI!"

Alex looked at the, enthusiastic was the nicest word she could come up with, young man who was sprinting towards them from across the cafeteria. She then proceeded to give Haruhi a look that asked, "Do you know this crazy weirdo or should we run?"

"So much for a warning," Haruhi mumbled before the young man pounced and drew her into a bear hug.

"Haruhi, how have you been? Daddy missed you. Have those evil twins been giving you trouble?"The young man asked while he continued to enthusiastically hug the girl.

"Honestly boss you talk as if we're not even here."

Alex turned her head and realized that the twins from earlier had apparently joined them at some point. She sighed. It seemed like their table was becoming a real circus.

Haruhi seemed to be taking all the craziness in quite casually. "Sempai, get off."

The young man who had been clinging to Haruhi stepped back with a shocked look on his face.

"Mommy! Our daughter is misbehaving again."

A young man in glasses, who, Alex was assuming, was Mommy, rolled his eyes as he sat down at the table.

"Haruhi is behaving as a host should. You, however, just ran across the cafeteria while screaming like an idiot. At this rate, Tamaki, you're going to ruin our image one day."

Tamaki, as she was assuming the enthusiastic young man's name was, looked at the young man with glasses with a shocked expression before going into the nearest corner, curling up, and mumbling to himself. Alex wasn't quite sure if it was just another odd Japanese custom or if he was actually crazy.

"Kyoya, what's wrong with Tama-chan? He looks likes he needs some cake," a much cuter voice suddenly asked.

Alex looked over to see what she could only describe as a midget and a giant, David and Goliath, Santa and an elf, if Santa was hot, and fit, and a little bit taller. Now that she thought about it that metaphor didn't work. The point was one was short and one was tall. In fact if she thought about it-

" Oh my gosh, he might actually be shorter than me," she whispered causing Haruhi to nudge her with her elbow.

"He's older than you," Haruhi discretely whispered and Alex gave her a look of disbelief. Of course he was.

Meanwhile glasses face, or Kyoya, was still trying to calm Tamaki down.

"Honestly you can't just expect him to be calm about it after all you ran up to him screaming, and then hugged him. Anyway, you didn't even notice the fact that your 'son' is sitting next to a boy," Kyoya calmly stated.

That's when the entire table turned to look at Alex, who muttered only one word.

"Crap."

 **I just realized I'm doing the same thing everyone else does. I made a girl who seems like a boy. Oh well, when in Rome, I guess. Thanks for reading. Please favorite and comment if you like and again thanks!**


	4. So It's a Strip Club Then?

**Wow, gosh I really didn't think anyone would make it this far, but you did, so thank you for that. The twins also thank you, not that I know them or anything. No wait! I haven't done the disclaimer we can't just leave it-**

Tamaki was the first to reach Alex. Actually Tamaki was the first to throw himself between Alex and Haruhi.

"Who are you, where are you from, what are you doing here, and why are you sitting with my daug- with Haruhi!?"

Now Alex may have been outgoing around only one person, but in a group of people? Let's just say she was as nervous as a woman on her wedding day, without all the anger. She didn't do to well with a lot of strangers.

"Well, umm, you see-," Alex wasn't quite sure what to say in this situation. What were you suppose to say when six young men, who she had to admit were semi attractive despite how crazy they seemed, were all staring at you.

Luckily for her Haruhi seemed to understand her discomfort."Senpai, back off, you're scaring him. Honestly it's his first day and he gets greeted with this!?"

This of course caused Tamaki to head back over to his corner and pout.

"His name is Alex Smith. His father recently married Mika Tamahashi, the woman who owns an international makeup company. Therefore, he was not born into wealth. Alex moved here with his father from America about a month ago. He also took the entrance exam for our school, even though it wasn't required, and passed. If my sources are correct he got lost in the hallways and ran into Haruhi. That's how they know one another."

Alex stared at the young man with glasses. She had no idea how he knew all that and almost didn't want to know how he knew all that. She immediately decided that she should probably try and avoid him, along with the crazy one.

The midget from earlier popped up in front of Alex.

"Usa-chan thinks it must be scary to be at a new school. Usa-chan says if you need some cake to make you feel better we'd be happy to share."

Alex just nodded. She was unsure what to do with all the cuteness.

"His name is Honey- senpai," Haruhi whispered to her.

"Senpai?" Alex questioned with a look of disbelief.

"Yes, senpai." Haruhi confirmed.

Alex just nodded. "Of course he is."

That's when someone slung their arm across Alex's shoulders.

"Welcome to our little school foreigner. I noticed you have met Haruhi, the natural type. He is the only commoner in our school and hopefully he was able to explain things to your liking despite this. The two evil twins you seem to have already met are Hikaru and Kaoru, the Little Devil types. The shorter of our two third years is Honey-senpai, the Loli-Shota type. The taller one is Mori-senpai, the Wild type. Then there's Kyoya, the Cool type. I am Tamaki, the Prince Charming type and the king of the host club."

There was that word again.

"Umm could you please explain what exactly a host club is?" Alex cautiously asked. She once again couldn't under why everyone, except for Haruhi, was giving her an odd look.

"Mommy! How does he not know what a host club is!?"

It seemed as if this Tamaki was extremely good at overreacting. Alex had no clue how Kyoya could keep his cool.

"As I have stated he is a foreigner and therefore-"

Alex decided that tuning them out and turning to Haruhi was the best option for her sanity.

Haruhi shrugged. "Basically it's a place where rich boys entertain rich girls for money. While the girls obsess over them because they're hot."

Alex nodded. She thought she understood.

"Alright, so I believe I understand what you mean. So what you're telling me is that a host club is pretty much a club full of male strippers?" Alex stated.

Somehow or another this caused the table to go quiet. Then I-Spy, a good name for Mr. Glasses seemed to get offended, Tamaki headed back over to his pouting corner, Honey seemed to look confused, the twins cracked up, and the jolly green giant, without the whole jolly and green thing, smiled a little.

Haruhi laughed. " Not exactly. Close, but not quite. The guys in the club tend to wear a little bit more than a stripper would."

Alex nodded. It still seemed like an odd highschool club, but who was she to judge japanese customs, after tentacle porn did originate from here. There was one thing that still confused her though.

"What I still don't get Is how you of all people got dragged into joining a strip club. Was it on accident?"Alex said to Haruhi.

"It's not a strip club!" Tamaki exclaimed as he jumped up out of his corner and rushed to the table. Alex chose to ignore him.

"I mean technically you aren't a guy, but I guess if you consider yourself to be one or prefer male pronouns it's ok. You just don't seem like the kind of person who would willingly join a club like that."

The entire table grew dead silent as the stared at Alex.

I-Spy smirked."What an interesting development," he calmly stated as he wrote something down in a little black book.

"Haruhi, should I be worried?" Alex whispered to the girl sitting next to her.

Haruhi gave her a small nod of confirmation, before leaning over and whispering into Alex's ear. "You're going to want to run."

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. I'm planning on adding another one today, or else my friend is going to get me. So I guess like and comment if you enjoy it so far and if you didn't like it then I guess I'm sorry. Either way, bye!**


	5. So They Allow Interrogation Here?

**First off let me start off by thanking you. It'll be quick I swear.**

 **Thank you to** **MajesticSkittles** **and the guest who reviewed. I really appreciated the fact that you both liked the book. It made me happy to know that you guys liked it enough to review.**

 **Special thanks to** **lillyannp** **. I looooovvveeed your review. It made my day, and I'm glad to know that you actually found my humor funny, so a special thank you to you.**

 **Once again I am updating the story. I really hope you enjoy the chapter. Thanks for reading.**

Now Alex wasn't the best at understanding what to do in social situations, but when someone told her to run she ran. That was how she found herself sprinting down the hallway with seven other people chasing her.

"Wow, he's really fast for being so short, isn't he Mori?"Honey asked from Mori's shoulder.

"I can hear you!" Alex yelled as she continued to run,"And we're practically the same size!"

Alex knew she was at a disadvantage. After all today was her first day and she barely knew these halls, but she had one trait that the others didn't. She had womanly intuition, or maybe it was just her will to live. Either way it was keeping her ahead of them somehow and who was she to question something that was keeping her alive?

Little did she know her antics amused the host club quite a bit,well, except for Haruhi. She kept mumble about how "that's something I should have done," as she ran.

Alex turned down another hallway and immediately noticed a door with a sign that read Music Room 3. That was perfect, there was no way that they would follow her in there. After all they were rich boys, excluding Haruhi, and why would they ever go into a music room. She quickly dashed into the room.

Meanwhile the boys had just stopped in their tracks.

"Did he really just do that?" Kaoru questioned.

"Cause that was a really dumb move," Hikaru stated.

"Ali-chan probably didn't know that was our club room. After all it is his first day, right?" Honey asked with a contemplating yet still cute look on his face.

"Hmm," Mori answered with a tiny smirk.

Meanwhile Alex looked around at the room she had just entered. It didn't seem like a music room. There were no instruments that she could see and what was with all the rose petals? Had she went into the wrong classroom? Because this looked like more of a place for tea parties then for quickly spun around as she heard the door to the room creak open.

"Men apprehend the suspect," Tamaki demanded.

"On it boss," the twins said with a salute before they rushed towards Alex.

Alex tried to dodge but the twins got her anyways. One grab one of her arms and one grabbed the other and they began to drag her to the back of the room. Alex just let them do so since she was still in shock. Kyoya smirked at her as she was dragged past.

"Welcome to Music Room 3 otherwise known as the home of the Ouran Highschool Host Club."

Alex sighed. Of course it was. Of all of the rooms in the huge school she had to pick this one to run into. She really hated the author for this.

The twins eventually stopped dragging her and pushed her into a chair.

"Mori! Honey! Please restrain him," Tamaki commanded and the two immediately took over for the twins.

"Now," Tamaki said before a spotlight came out of nowhere," HOW DID YOU LEARN THAT HARUHI WAS A GIRL!?"

Alex looked at the boy who was literally inches from her face. Did they do this to everyone?

"Umm well it's pretty obvious. I mean didn't you guys figure it out right away?" Alex asked.

Most of the room turned red at that comment, except for Kyoya who smirked. That didn't really surprise her to know that he had known right away. She could already tell he had stalkerish tendencies. It took one to know one.

"You didn't figure it out right away did you?"

"That's not the point!" Tamaki exclaimed even redder than he had been before," The point is that we can't just let you wander around now that you know my dear daughter's secret!"

"I'm not going to tell anyone I swear. Just let me go back to class and you'll never have to worry about me telling anyone anything about this," Alex insisted as she tried to escape. For such a small boy, Honey was surprisingly strong.

Kyoya shook his head. "I have already informed your teachers that you will be absent from class for the rest of the day. I must agree with Tamaki. If you were to let that secret out it would lead to a large drop in out profits."

Alex continued to struggle. "I'm not going to tell anyone anything. Just let me go and I'll even ask my parents if I can switch schools..because the people at this school are insane," she muttered.

Alex was not expecting for the two boys holding her down to let go of her so quickly and she couldn't have possibly known what would happen next. As she dashed up from out of the chair she ran into Tamaki who in turn fell and hit a chair. Alex immediately froze.

"Oh no. Are you ok I'm so sorry. I should've been more careful that was my bad and-"

Alex trailed off as Tamaki stood up to reveal a small bruise on the side of his face. That wasn't what scared her though. What scared her was the smirk that Kyoya gave her when he noticed the bruise.

"Oh dear. I really am sorry about that. It was completely my bad. I'll just leave before I can cause anyone else harm. I am so sorry." Alex began to turn and leave but the sadistic voice of Mr. I-Spy made her freeze in her tracks.

 **MWAHAHAHA! A cliff hanger! Ok, maybe it's not a good cliff hanger and I'm going to post the next chapter with this one,maybe an hour after, but still. Let's just pretend this chapter ending left you in agony, shall we? Anyway thanks for reading. It's appreciated! Bye!**


	6. I'm Not Getting Out of This, Am I?

**So that was not an hour was it? Sorry, my bad.**

 **Guest** **: I'm glad you're enjoying the story.**

 **lilyannp** **: Thank you of informing me of the error, and for being in agony. It means a lot.**

 **GallagherGirls13BYE/Colleen** **: You sound like my friend. Shw also pointed out that I somehow managed to get the twins right. Also don't worry, they're the twins. Of course there'll be teasing moments.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

"Actually I don't believe we're quite done with you here," Kyoya said in a tone that made Alex's blood freeze.

Alex turned around to look at the club again. "Look, I really am sorry, so I'm just gonna go." she said.

Kyoya shook his head. "You see, I can't allow that. You just caused bodily harm to one of the members of my club."

" I already apologized. I'll say it again if need be."

Kyoya smirked. "That may be the case but technically what just happened could be considered an act of violence. In fact, according to school rules you just assaulted a member of the club."

Alex began to turn white. "Assault? B..but it was an accident! You had me tied up! I had to escape!"

"That may be the case, but you could still get in quite a bit of trouble if we told the headmaster."

"I'd just explain the situation. I'm sure he'd understand," Alex argued back as she began to get flustered.

That sadistic Mr. I-Spy just smiled. "I don't believe that would go over to well, especially since you just assaulted his son."

Alex became even whiter. "I..I...Haruhi is a witness, she'd tell the truth."

Kyoya's smile just grew bigger. "Haruhi is a commoner. Meanwhile the rest of us come from extremely wealthy families with quite a few connections. It'd be pretty hard to convince him of anything, especially if it's all of us against the two of you."

Haruhi quickly shook her head."Don't worry. Tamaki dad likes me more than he likes the rest of the group. I'm sure that together we could eventually convince him."

Alex was relieved for a split second before Kyoya turned to Haruhi. "Pretend you saw nothing and I'll remove a fifth of your remaining debt."

Haruhi gave Alex a bit of a sheepish look. "Sorry, but I've got to do it. I owe them quite a bit of money."

Alex sweat dropped in response and began slowly backing towards the door. "I guess I could handle the consequences to assaulting another student."

Kyoya shook his head. "I'm not quite sure if you'd want to do that. At the least you'd be suspended and at the most you'd be expelled. Either way, they're going to call your parents."

Alex turned even whiter and she continued to back away."I'm sure I could handle that."

Kyoya's glasses flashed, or at least Alex could swear that they did. "According to your records that's not true. In fact records suggest that you rarely ever get in trouble and tend to report it when others do something wrong. It also states that you care a lot about what your family thinks of you. So I don't believe that you would not be able to handle their reactions to something like this."

Alex sighed."Look if this is about the whole Haruhi is a girl thing, I'm not going to tell anyone. I swear."

Kyoya smirked. "Oh no. You see, I know that, but just in case I believe it'd be a good idea to keep a close eye on you."

Alex's eyes narrowed. "What exactly is it you want then?"

Kyoya looked like the cat who ate the canary. "Well I only see one reasonable solution to the issue and that's you joining the host club, for free."

Alex turned as pale as a ghost. "So what you're saying is that unless I join your stripper club for free, you're going to tell the headmaster that I assaulted his son!?"

"Let's just say I made you an offer you can't refuse."

Alex shook her head. "You are a evil, manipulative man and I have a feeling that you have a lot of connections, but you see I believe that I can in fact refuse your deal because…" Alex immediately turned around and sprinted towards the door.

It was blocked, obviously. Alex looked up at Mori, she had no idea how the giant could move so fast.

"And I get foiled by the giant. Jack and the Beanstalk lied to me," she muttered. Apparently the giant heard her because he shocked her by giving her a small smirk before grabbing onto one of her arms.

"Ali-chan, you can't leave now! Kyoya still wants to talk to you," Honey said as he took ahold of Alex's other arm and they began to march her back over to the rest of the club.

As the two upperclassmen began marching her back across the room, Alex decided that that it wasn't just Kyoya. All of the hosts were evil, Haruhi included. She sighed as she was lead back in front of Kyoya.

"I'm not getting out of this am I?" she asked.

Kyoya just smirked at her.

"I thought as much."

 **I'm already working on the next chapter, so hopefully it won't take me a week to update. Thanks for reading!**


	7. What Have I Gotten Myself Into?

_**Colleen**_ _\- Ah, yes Kyoya is evil indeed. As you can see I definitely didn't rush either, sorry._

 _ **lillyannp**_ _\- All shall be revealed in time my dear, especially the romance_

 _ **Lucifer Dragonlordh**_ _\- Please do write your story!_

 _Sorry it took so long to update. I wrote then rewrote. So here it is the, hopefully, perfect finished product._

Alex was going to scream. She had been in the same room as those obnoxious, evil young men for the past hour, and school wasn't even over yet! She couldn't believe that not one adult had come looking for them. What kind of teacher just let's a bunch of teenagers skip class!? She needed a break and soon or she was going to explode. Alex got up from her seat in the corner and headed to the door.

"Where do you think you're going? As I have already stated your teachers are well aware that you're going to be absent for the rest of the day," so Mr. I-Spy decided to speak then.

Alex turned around.

"I'm going to the bathroom, or do you need to know about that in detail too?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"You have five minutes and you'd probably be better off going to the one that's only a few steps down the hall instead of the one at the other end of the school," Kyoya said.

"Dick"

"What was that?"

"That was me cursing at you," Alex calmly stated with a smile before she headed of the door.

She headed to the girls bathroom, which was luckily empty, and splashed water on her face. She was going to die. She wanted to jump out a window. Alex sighed as she turned off the water and dried her hands. It wasn't so bad. She had already joined a club! Sure, it was filled with psychopathic morons, but it was still a club. Yay!

"Why does this shit happen to me?" Alex groaned as she left the bathroom.

She was heading back to the room when she noticed a girl sitting on the ground with her head in her hands. Alex immediately headed over to investigate.

"Are you alright, miss?"

"Y..yes, I'm fine," the girl responded in a voice that made it clear that things were not fine.

Alex sighed and slid down the wall until she was sitting next to the girl.

"It doesn't sound like it. What's the matter hun? I'll try to help if I can."

The girl sniffed. "It's nothing, really. It's just that some of the boys in my class have been saying things."

"What did they say?" Alex asked the girl.

"They talked about my family's company and how we're gonna go bankrupt soon and that I don't belong at this school and that I should just leave and what if they're right!?" the girl quickly rambled and then began to cry.

Alex's face hardened. Some people were just plain mean. Alex moved right in front of the girl before she began speaking.

"What's your name sweetheart?" she asked the girl.

"Saki," the girl responded between sobs.

"That's a very pretty name. Now Saki can you look at me please?"

Saki looked up and nodded through her tears. Alex smiled at her and took her hands into her own.

"Good, now I need you to listen very carefully to what I'm about to say. Those boys are just jerks. They see an amazing young lady, like yourself, and think that they can bring themselves up by putting you down. They're liars, that's all they are. You definitely belong here. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise, kay?"

The girl nodded and Alex stood up and helped the girl up as well before continuing.

"Now if they don't stop bugging you, you tell a teacher. And if they don't fix it, you come to me and I'll stop it. You're a beautiful young lady and it's real shame to see such a pretty face so sad."

Saki blushed and her tears slowly stopped. Alex pulled out a tissue and handed it to the girl with a smile.

"You have a nice day alright?"

She was about to walk away when Saki pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you so much," the girl softly said, "You have no idea how much that meant to me. I didn't think that anyone would care."

Alex returned the girl's hug.

"It was my pleasure hun, who wouldn't care about a cute little thing like yourself? If you ever need to talk you can always come to me, kay?"

The girl stepped back, nodded, and then blushed.

"Have a nice day," she quickly said.

Alex's smile grew. "You too! I hope your day gets better!"

The girl nodded and then scurried down the hall. Alex let out a sigh, glad that she could help. Then she turned to the host club door and immediately noticed that it was slightly open and that all of the hosts besides Kyoya were staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" she asked as she pushed past them and walked into the room.

"You're two minutes late," Kyoya stated from where he was still working," Please start setting out teacups on the tables. We have less than two hours until host club starts and we must be prepared for the guests. Oh and do refrain from cursing at me, especially in front of the ladies. It causes you to seem even less intelligent than you already are."

Alex muttered under her breath as she began setting out teacups. She set the tray down on the closest table to the hosts and was about to set them out when Tamaki suddenly grabbed her face in his hands.

"What the heck are you doing!?" she exclaimed. Tamaki ignored her and moved her bangs to the side.

"Can you please get your hands off of my face!?" Alex asked as her purple eyes looked at everything around her except for the young man in front of her.

Tamaki seemed satisfied and a second later he snapped his fingers drawing the twins attention.

"Kaoru! Hikaru! He's all yours! You know what to do!" He suddenly exclaimed.

"Yes sir!"

The twins barreled towards Alex and before she could ask what was going on the two had grabbed her and dragged her into one of the host clubs back rooms.

When Alex finally landed back on her own two feet, she found herself in a dressing room. This wasn't going to be fun for her was it? Alex turned back around to leave, but the twins pushed her into a chair before she could make her escape.

"At least he already has the uniform."

"But his hair is even worse than Haruhi's was!"

"And the way his bangs are styled, they need cut."

"But not too much," one of the twins ran their fingers through her "hair".

"Well he obviously doesn't take good care if his feels fake."

"Well he was a commoner until a month ago, Hikaru."

" You're right Kaoru. He probably didn't even know what he was supposed to use."

"Once again, I can hear you," Alex mumbled. The twins ignored her.

"And what's with all the pins!? They're not even necessary in his hair."

"Wait a minute," one of the twins tugged on the wig and a few seconds later.

"It's a wig," the two said in unison, before they began to frantically pull out hair pins.

Alex decided then and there that the twins were completely and utterly crazy and she told them so. The twins just shushed her and continued to pull out pins. As soon as they had gotten rid of every last pin, they ripped off her wig and wig cap and tossed them aside.

"Hey! That cost a fortune!" Alex yelled at them.

"Really? Cause it didn't seem like it," one of the twins said as the two began to unravel her braid.

"It seems pretty cheap to us."

"Damn rich people," Alex muttered, but the twins weren't paying attention anymore, and how could they? Alex's hair was down.

Alex's hair had always been her best feature, not that she ever cared. It was twilight black with a hint of blue. It trailed down her back and almost reached her waist. It was magnificent, but unfortunately her hair was something that was seldom seen. Alex had always been pretty self conscience about her looks, not that she had ever admitted it to anyone. This self doubt caused Alex to tightly braid her hair everyday and to never leave the house with it down.

When the twins finally recovered there was only one thing they could say.

"You look like a girl."

Alex rolled her eyes."Really? I've never noticed that," she sarcastically stated.

The twins apparently didn't pick up on the sarcasm.

"Honestly, his hair is way too long."

"He looks like a hippy."

"Well he is from America."

"We're gonna have to fix that issue."

Alex was about to start arguing with the two when all three of them heard a "Hmm" and turned to see Mori, who was standing in the entrance to the room.

"Oh, Tamaki sent you with a rose for his uniform today. Just put it in his front pocket," one of the twins said before the two continued their conversation on what they needed to fix.

Mori headed over and put the rose in Alex's front pocket. His eyes widened when he noticed her hair, but all he said was "Hmm" before he left the room.

The twins seemed shocked and they had good reason to be so.

"That's the most emotion Mori-senpai's shown in a while."

"Which means we have our work cut out for us."

Alex paled as the twins came towards her with two sets of scissors and a predatory look in their eyes.

"What are you two doing!? Why do you have those? Hey get away!? AHHHH!"

About an hour later the twins drug Alex back into the main room.

"We now present…," one twin began.

"The new and improved..," the other twin continued.

"Alex!" they both exclaimed in unison.

The host club just stared for a few seconds and then…

"He's not wearing that while the guests are here," Kyoya said with a gesture to the hoodie that Alex was currently wearing over her uniform.

The twins frowned.

"Of course not, we were just thinking…"

"That the boss would love it if we made a big reveal."

Tamaki's eyes turned to stars. Like literally for three seconds his eyes were in the shape of stars. Alex thought that he should probably go to a doctor because that definitely couldn't be healthy.

"It's perfect, but first I must teach him everything I know!" Tamaki said as he posed heroically.

Alex decided that she was in trouble. She didn't not want to listen to How to be a Stripper 101. She had never been happier to hear Mr I-Spy's evil voice interrupt. Well to be honest she had never really known him before today, but still.

"He still has to set out teacups cups and pots. We have less than twenty minutes before the guests arrive," Kyoya pointed out.

Alex got right back to work and she was still setting out the cups when the guests began to file in. They gave her curious looks, but Alex wasn't paying attention. She didn't even notice when Tamaki began to speak.

"Princesses," he announced, attracting the attention of everyone in the room besides Alex.

"We have a special surprise for you. We are having a foreigner join our ranks today. He is unfamiliar with our customs, so he may need your help to figure out some things. Now I'd like to present to you our newest host Alex _**Jones**_."

A second passed and nothing happened so Tamaki looked around the room until he noticed Alex was at the last table, still setting out cups. He snapped his fingers and the twins immediately rushed over, drug Alex next to Tamaki and ripped off the hoodie.

Alex scowled when she noticed that she was the center of attention. "What are you looking at?" she asked as she crossed her arms.

The result was squealing. The girls sounded like fire alarms and who could blame them? The twins had done an incredible job. Alex's long beautiful hair had been cut short. It now barely brushed her shoulders. Her bamgs, which had previously covered most of her face now only covered part of her right eye. This drastic change revealed her purple eyes. She may have been a girl, but she still made a pretty attractive young man, and all of the girls in the room seemed to agree.

Alex of course had no clue what was going on, so she started to head back over to where she had been working. Tamaki stopped her before she could get far.

"Look, I need to finish setting out cups before he," she gestured at Kyoya,"kills me."

Tamaki laughed. "Don't be silly. You've gotta stay with your guests."

"My guests? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Isn't it obvious?" one of the twins began.

"If you're going to be a host you've gotta stay with your guests. " the other twin finished.

Alex sweat dropped before she quickly began walking to the door. The twins tried to pull her back but she was far too determined.

"Get off me. I'm leaving."

"But Alex, Kyoya said…"

"I don't care. I can do chores, but girls don't like me. Girls have always disliked me. So I'm out, peace."

She was so close to the door when someone picked her up by the scruff of her jacket. She was eye level with the giant.

"You keep ruining my plans. You know that right,?" she told him.

"Hmm," ah yes, the giant was a man of many words indeed.

Mori walked back over to Tamaki before setting her down. She gave the giant her worst glare and he looked, or at least she assumed he looked, amused. Tamaki, however, looked as if he was about to cry.

"It's simply a tragedy. The poor foreigner has come from a land where the girls dislike him. It is a crime!" yep, he definitely wasn't overreacting.

"I like him," the girl who Alex had helped earlier, Saki, quietly spoke up," he...he helped me out earlier."

Tamaki got extremely close to Saki in what seemed to be no time at all. He was definitely the flash, or maybe just a little bit too crazy.

"Why thank you dear princess. You will be the first to help show this poor foreigner that are girls are nothing like the girls in his country!"

Alex shoved Tamaki out of the way.

"Don't freak her out! She's had a rough day," Alex turned to Saki," Did your day gets any better hun."

Saki turned bright red and began nodding furiously. Alex gave her a heart stopping smile.

"I'm glad. Remember if you ever need to talk I'm here for you."

Saki nodded and Alex turned away only to notice that everyone was staring, again.

"Can you stop with the staring already!?" she said grumpily, and once again the squealing began.

What the hell had she gotten herself into!?

 _Thanks for your continued support. Please keep reading if you like. I do apologize for the delay, but I didn't want to mess up such a crucial chapter. Plus I wrote way more than usual. Anyway, Bye!_


End file.
